Instants et petites anecdotes sur la Varia
by Nora Elsa
Summary: La vie à la Varia est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille, entre les blagues des uns et la maladresse des autres. Sans compter les commentaires en tout genre et les coups de couteaux qui pleuvent au moment où on s'y attend le moins...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Instants et petites anecdotes sur la Varia

**genre :** humour

**rating :** K

**pairing :** aucun

**warning: **aucun. Dans le pire des cas, c'est vous qui avez les idées mal placées ^^!

**disclaimer :** Reborn ne m'appartient pas, les personnages non plus. Seules les idées et le texte m'appartiennent, et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec.

**note : **Ma première fic Reborn ^^! Kya, je suis trop contente, de la di-ver-si-té! Mais bon, ça tout le monde s'en fout. Merci à MmeRoronoa pour sa lecture et ses commentaires! Que dire d'autre? Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire une suite à ça, et surtout, bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

Bel regardait Marmon se moucher pour la troisième ou quatrième fois.

-Encore une résistance à ton super pouvoir d'arcobaleno? ricana-t-il.

-Je suis enrhumé, connard.

..oOoOo..

Un jour qu'un problème électrique éteignit les lampes de la moitié du château où ils résidaient, Levi fut envoyé pour réparer ça. Toute la Varia s'était dit qu'avec sa "Levi Volta", il devait s'y connaître un minimum question électricité. Mais lorsque toutes les ampoules encore valides explosèrent, ils comprirent qu'en fait, les connaissances des Levi en matière d'électricité se limitaient à ne pas mettre les doigts dans une prise -ou un de ses parapluies.

..oOoOo..

Personne n'avait rien, ou presque rien, contre le fait que Bel s'entraîne avec ses couteaux pendant les repas. On acceptait même qu'il découpe le gigot en tranches d'un seul lancer, du moment qu'il nettoyait ses armes avant, question d'hygiène. Par contre, récupérer sa part de rôti façon pêche à la ligne en tirant sur le fil relié au couteau lui fut définitivement interdit le jour où il arrosa de sauce toute la table et surtout, la chemise blanche neuve de Xanxus.

..oOoOo..

Dans la Varia, c'est Levi qui s'occupe du courrier et des colis. Avant, c'était Lussuria.

-Mais, Boss, il était exactement mon type, geignit le gardien du soleil lorsque Xanxus le convoqua alors que la poste faisait grève à cause de la énième disparition d'un de ses facteurs en plein travail.

..oOoOo..

Gola Mosca avait plusieurs inconvénients. Il était grand, il prenait de la place, et il était très lourd. Néanmoins, il pouvait dormir debout dans le salon, ce qui évitait d'avoir à lui chercher un lit supportant sa taille et son poids. Une nuit, pourtant, on entendit un grand cri de colère qui s'étouffa sur la fin et fut complété par un grand "crac".

-J'ai du me tromper dans les ordres et je l'ai envoyé par erreur se coucher sur le lit de Squalo, expliqua Bel avec un grand sourire à un Xanxus furieux d'avoir été réveillé à trois heures du matin, alors que le reste de la Varia s'employait à extraire l'épéiste de dessous la machine et des débris du lit avant qu'il ne meurt d'asphyxie.

..oOoOo..

Belphégor ne s'en vante pas, mais il a une sorte de phobie du déclic des armes de Xanxus. Une séquelle de la fois où le Boss avait été réveillé à trois heures du matin par sa faute.

..oOoOo..

Un jour Squalo se réveilla malade et aphone. Il décida donc de rester au lit. Intrigué par le silence régnant, tout le reste de la Varia vint vérifier s'il n'était pas mort...

..oOoOo..

Ce jour là Bel décida de jouer les infirmières pour Squalo. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il était plus facile d'éviter Squalo quand il braillait à pleins poumons que quand il surgissait dans son dos en silence. Et qu'il était difficile de courir avec les talons aiguilles de son costume d'infirmière sexy, enfilé pour faire croire à l'épéiste qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup de fièvre.

..oOoOo..

Sortir en sautant par les fenêtres, même s'il n'y a plus personne pour admirer, c'est plutôt classe. Au rez-de-chaussé, ça fait un peu naze feignant, surtout quand on loupe son coup et qu'on s'étale comme une bouse dans les géraniums juste en dessous. Mais généralement et heureusement, on fait ça quand il n'y a plus de témoins...

..oOoOo..

-Je suis un prince, un prince au sang pur, sussurait Bel avec fierté.

-Quand on voit le résultat de toute cette consanguinité, tes parents auraient mieux fait de s'abstenir, répondit placidement Marmon qui prenait le petit déjeuner en face de lui.

..oOoOo..

En écoutant un commentaire de Squalo à Marmon ("tu veux dire qu'il avait le choix entre hémophile et taré et qu'on a pas eu la chance de le voir hémophile?"), Bel sourit en imaginant la situation. S'il avait été hémophile, son frère l'aurait été aussi. Ils auraient pu faire une longue bataille aux couteaux où le vainqueur aurait été celui qui aurait réussi à mettre la main sur la trousse de soins avant l'autre, et aurait pu regarder le vaincu se vider inéluctablement de son sang. Ç'aurait été marrant...

..oOoOo..

Marmon a une chaise à lui à table, une chaise spéciale de la taille d'un enfant. Avant il utilisait une chaise avec une pile de coussins, mais il a changé le jour où Lussuria s'est laissé tomber sur une chaise au hasard sans voir qu'elle était déjà occupée.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ^^! Voici la suite de mes petites anecdotes sur la Varia. Au moins autant frappées que pour la première fournée, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Merci à Calliopé pour sa review!

* * *

Bel avait réussi à échapper à Squalo malgré ses hauts talons, mais il n'était visiblement pas assez rapide pour échapper à Lussuria qui voulait l'immortaliser en costume d'infirmière sexy. Marmon fit payer cher au petit prince la non diffusion du cliché où il était étalé par terre, les habits en vrac.

..oOoOo..

-Le boss s'étouffe dans sa chambre! cria Bel en entrant brusquement dans le salon.

Xanxus apprécia très peu l'entrée fracassante de Levi dans sa salle de bain alors qu'il était sous la douche.

..oOoOo..

-On égorge un goret? demanda Xanxus, agacé par les glapissements aigus qu'on entendait.

-Non, Lussuria teste l'épilation à la cire chaude, soupira Marmon.

..oOoOo..

On ne sait pas comment Levi a trouvé son truc avec les parapluies électriques. Après tout, il y a plus classe comme arme qu'un parapluie... C'est pourquoi beaucoup soupçonnent Levi d'être sorti un jour d'orage avec un parapluie en dépit du vent, des éclairs et du bon sens.

..oOoOo..

Sans qu'on sache comment, Squalo coinça ses doigts valides dans une porte. Ce dont on est sûr, par contre, c'est que son hurlement fit exploser toutes les vitres de la pièce où il était.

..oOoOo..

D'ailleurs, ce jour-là on remarqua que Bel passa l'après-midi à parler fort et à apprécier un silence inexistant, ce qui fait qu'on le soupçonna d'avoir été assez proche de la source sonore au moment de l'incident.

..oOoOo..

Une autre version de cet événement raconte que l'épéiste aurait eu sa main valide coincée dans le lisseur à cheveux de Lussuria, celui qui atteignait les 220 degrés allumé. La seule faille à ce scénario est la manière dont Bel aurait réussi à faire ça.

..oOoOo..

Xanxus ne l'avouera jamais, mais la première chose qu'il ait faite après avoir appris à contrôler la flamme de ses mains, c'est d'essayer de griller une saucisse cocktail dedans.

..oOoOo..

A force de se prendre des restes de repas et divers objets sur le crâne, Squalo a les cheveux en mauvais état. Il accepta une fois de laisser Lussuria en prendre soin. Et il revint les cheveux resplendissants de santé, mais furieux. En fait Xanxus lui avait fait remarquer que "maintenant il sentait la gonzesse".

..oOoOo..

_**A Noël...**_

-On devrait t'appeler Levi-tation, se moqua Bel après avoir retiré l'échelle où le gardien de la foudre accrochait des guirlandes de Noël, le laissant suspendu dans une position précaire.

..oOoOo..

Bel poursuivit Squalo pendant une demi-heure, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient passés sous le gui en même temps et qu'un baiser de prince ne se refusait pas. Curieusement, il ne fit rien lorsque la chose se répéta avec Lussuria, mais l'épéiste se fit un plaisir de lui rappeler la tradition et de le forcer à l'appliquer.

..oOoOo..

Comme repas de Noël, chaque année, ils avaient droit à un truc japonais. Xanxus faisait _chier_ à ne pas aimer la dinde.

..oOoOo..

Une année, ils faillirent avoir droit à Marmon en guise de dinde. Il fallut expliquer à Bel, encore tout jeune, que quitte à faire cuire quelqu'un il fallait d'abord le tuer, histoire qu'il ne fasse pas exploser le four, ensuite qu'il fallait éviter de faire ça à Noël parce que là tout le monde avait faim, que de la viande bourrée de laxatifs n'était pas mangeable à moins d'avoir envisagé de se rendre malade, et que, pour finir, Marmon ne se mangeait pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir ^^! Voilà une petite suite pour ces petites anecdotes sur nos assassins préférés. Merci à tous pour vos reviews ^^!

* * *

_Les cauchemars (secrets) de la Varia, plus quelques cauchemars pour les fangirls que nous sommes à aimer la Varia (s'pas? Je ne suis pas toute seule ^^?). Un peu AU sur les bords..._

..oOoOo..

-Squalo-chan, ta coiffure fait assez Geisha, fit remarquer Lussuria.

-VOOOOII! C'est pas ma faute s'ils traînent par terre autrement! brailla Squalo en rajustant son volumineux chignon.

Le squale espérait que Xanxus deviendrait vite le parrain Vongola ; sa longueur de cheveux commençait à devenir vraiment gênante pour les combats...

..oOoOo..

-VOOOIII! Tu as encore remplacé mon gel douche par de la sauce salade, connard! hurla Squalo , une serviette autour de la taille, en se précipitant dans la salle de bain de Bel pour reprendre de quoi se laver.

Il y eut un grand silence lorsque le requin découvrit que le Prince était sous la douche.

-Un problème, Squalo-chan? demanda Lussuria, profitant de la vue, quand l'épéiste ressortit d'un air choqué, sa serviette réduite en morceaux à coups de couteaux.

-Belphegor est... _une_ princesse.

..oOoOo..

-Tu es trop chiant, espèce de déchet, gronda Xanxus. Tiens, je vais t'envoyer chez les Vongola, ça nous fera des vacances et ça leur renverra la politesse pour nous avoir envoyé l'extrême imbécile.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOON! BOSSU! hurla Levi, en vain.

-Putain, on aurait dû le garder, ressassait Squalo, furieux de ne pas pouvoir se décharger de la corvée de papier sur le gardien de la foudre.

..oOoOo..

-Donne moi une seule raison de participer à ta connerie d' « Interville Vongola », gronda Xanxus en fusillant Reborn du regard.

-La place de Dixième Vongola est en jeu, répondit Reborn.

C'est ainsi que Tsuna et le leader de la Varia se retrouvèrent avec des bateaux en plastique autour de la taille à essayer de tenir en équilibre sur une planche savonneuse.

..oOoOo..

Un hurlement suraigu déchira le tympan des habitants du château. Puis suivirent des « Oh non! Oh non! » non moins perçants.

-On a tué le boss? s'affola Levi.

-Quelqu'un a forcé le coffre fort? s'enquit Marmon.

-Qu'on le fasse taire! ordonna Xanxus qui commençait s'énerver.

-Ushishi, Sasagawa Ryohei se marie?

-VOOOI! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? beugla Squalo en entrant dans la pièce d'où s'échappaient les sons.

-J'ai raté ma coloration! gémit Lussuria.

Après avoir à son tour explosé les oreilles de son interlocuteur à l'aide de ses récriminations, Squalo conclut :

-Et puis, le blond ne te va pas _si _mal.

..oOoOo..

Un jour l'arcobaleno contraria violemment le Prince.

-Bonjour, ce sont les services sociaux. Nous sommes venus chercher un jeune enfant nommé « Marmon », annonça une grande blonde à un Lussuria ahuri.

-Hé! N'oubliez pas mon frère! protesta le bébé au moment du départ, montrant Bel.

Étant mineur avant d'être prince, le lanceur de couteaux fut embarqué avec.

..oOoOo..

Un jour, Levi décida d'être plus classe. Exit donc les piercings qui faisaient adolescent rebelle, et pour compenser l'absence de décoration sur son visage, le gardien de la foudre décida de se laisser pousser la moustache durant une mission en solo de quinze jours. A son retour, Xanxus le regarda en silence pendant au moins vingt secondes, n'osant pas lui demander s'il comptait faire de la concurrence capillaire à Squalo pour le soutenir moralement de ne pas être le parrain Vongola.

Parfois, ses subordonnés lui faisaient peur.

..oOoOo..

Lorsque Xanxus s'énervait, les murs tremblaient, le plancher vibrait sous le choc des corps de ses subordonnés qui s'écrasaient par terre et l'air s'emplissait de leurs supplications.

-Excusez moi! Boss! S'il vous plaît! hurla Levi alors qu'il rendait un rapport en retard, une fois n'est pas coutume. Xanxus le fusilla du regard avant de se lever lentement du fauteuil.

-NOOOOOOOON! BOSS!

-Réveille toi, Levi-chan! Ce n'est qu'un tremblement de terre, fit doucement Lussuria en le secouant. Tout va bien, réveille toi!

..oOoOo..

_Quelques autres ^^ : _

Un jour, Bel rêva que le boss portait une robe rouge sexy avec un chapeau, et que Levi le demandait en mariage avant de se faire refouler à coups de talons aiguille. Le prince fut incapable de regarder Xanxus pendant une semaine. C'était trop dur de se retenir de rire

..oOoOo..

Bien évidemment, lors du tirage de la galette des rois, personne ne voulait mettre cette stupide couronne, pas même Bel qui prétendait avoir déjà un diadème. Puis un jour, curieux, Xanxus remplaça la fève par un bijoux de grande valeur. Pour pouvoir le garder, le gagnant devait porter la « putain de couronne en papier à la con » toute la journée.

Il fallut empêcher Marmon de se pointer avec un détecteur de métaux dans la cuisine. Par souci d'égalité.

..oOoOo..

Le matin, rien de tel qu'un petit déjeuner pour se réveiller en douceur et en pleine forme. Dans la Varia, on sait aussi qu'il n'y a rien de tel que de découvrir le cadavre nu et pourrissant du facteur dans le frigo pour se couper l'appétit.

-Désoléééééé! Ma chambre froide est en panne depuis plusieurs jours et je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre endroit où le mettre pour qu'il ne s'abîme pas trop vite, s'excusa Lussuria devant Bel qui devenait verdâtre.

Devant l'odeur putride qui envahit d'un seul coup la pièce, les assassins durent évacuer, croisant dans leur fuite les mouches en appétit qui convergeaient vers la cuisine.

..oOoOo..

D'ailleurs, ce jour là, Xanxus faillit féliciter l'amateur de cadavre. Le Neuvième du nom avait brutalement mis fin à sa visite hebdomadaire après avoir fait seulement deux pas dans le château. Il faut dire qu'une dizaine de cadavres, ça dégage. Mais une semaine de nettoyage du château entier pour une simple panne de chambre froide, c'était trop.

* * *

Les deux dernière anecdotes de ce chapitre m'ont fait rigoler toute seule comme une idiote pendant au moins dix minutes avant que je parvienne à les écrire ^^'... Aussi j'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçus ^^!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ^^!

J'espère que vous allez bien. Voilà donc un quatrième chapitre sur la Varia, bien qu'on y retrouve aussi quelques uns sur Tsuna et sa bande. J'espère que tout ceci vous plaira!

Merci à **Goku-Noa** et **DisiniTana** pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'à tous les autres qui me lisent encore!

* * *

Ivre de rage, Squalo marchait dans les couloirs lorsque Bel l'arrêta, l'air sérieux. Le prince montra le bleu qui se formait à la tempe de l'autre, œuvre de leur boss qui affectionnait les lancers de divers objets sur l'épéiste.

-Squalo, ce n'est plus possible, il faut faire quelque chose, affirma-t-il sans sourire, une fois n'est pas coutume. Tiens.

-Hein? marmonna le gardien de la pluie en regardant avec surprise la brochure qui venait d'arriver dans sa main.

« SOS femme battue »

-VOOOIIII! Je vais te BUTER! hurla-t-il au lanceur de couteaux qui partait en riant.

..oOoOo..

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Bel était propice à une blague bien particulière. Il suffisait d'accrocher un miroir dans un coin un peu sombre sur son passage, et de compter le nombre de couteaux envoyés dessus le temps que le prince réalise qu'il n'était pas face à son frère jumeau. Fran modernisa la plaisanterie en faisant directement apparaître Rasiel sur le lit de Bel. L'humeur massacrante du gardien de la tempête était garantie pour la journée.

..oOoOo..

Un jour Levi fut très malade. Une fièvre de cheval, qui le contraignit à garder le lit pendant une semaine, avec quelques hallucinations à la clé. Parmi les déclarations mémorables qu'il fit durant sa maladie, Bel retint particulièrement la fois où il avait juré fidélité aux rideaux de sa chambre, et surtout le moment mythique où il avait appelé Lussuria « maman » avant de le prendre dans ses bras en sanglotant.

De son côté, Xanxus nota que son subordonné avait demandé en mariage son porte-manteau en l'appelant Chrome.

..oOoOo..

Devant les effets spectaculaires de la maladie, tout le reste de la Varia craignit la contamination. Levi fut isolé pendant deux semaines, par précaution. Xanxus se demanda s'il ne devait pas tenter de récupérer les microbes et de les envoyer à Sawada. Le gamin se suiciderait peut-être de honte après sa maladie, après avoir juré à sa porte de chiottes qu'il la protégerait jusqu'à la mort ou un truc du genre...

..oOoOo..

Le plan ne marcha pas. Sawada reçut bien le colis. Il mangea bien son contenu, tomba bien malade. Et il demanda en mariage quelqu'un qui n'était pas Kyoko. Le seul problème était qu'il s'agenouilla devant Hibari et qu'il est difficile de se suicider alors qu'on est immobilisé dans un lit d'hôpital avec tous les membres cassés.

..oOoOo..

Un jour, l'incroyable se produisit. Squalo trouva la couronne de Bel, perdue, _par terre_. D'habitude, même complètement bourré, crevé, et en train de prendre sa douche, le prince ne se séparait pas de son diadème. Ça n'empêcha pas Xanxus d'éclater de rire en voyant son bras droit devant un miroir en train de l'essayer.

..oOoOo..

-Dis donc, _princesse_, ça te dirait de me rendre ça? grogna un Bel furieux, coupant les insultes que Squalo, vexé, envoyait à son boss.

C'est en voyant les tirs manquant de précision du blond que les deux autres comprirent qu'il était très malade. Et de prendre la fuite, pour éviter d'être contaminés à leur tour. Bel sema la terreur dans le château de la Varia tout un après midi avant que l'escouade d'hygiène commandée par Lussuria ne lui mette la main dessus.

..oOoOo..

-Juudaime! Hibari est complètement malade!

-Voyons, Gokudera-kun, ce n'est pas une nouveauté, répliqua Tsuna en jetant un regard amer à ses plâtres.

..oOoOo..

Toujours au courant de tout, Mukuro envoya une lettre de remerciements à Xanxus. Sa tentative ne l'avait peut-être pas aidé à s'emparer du corps de Tsuna, mais il avait maintenant une vidéo assez comique d'Hibari, où on le voyait tituber jusqu'à une fenêtre du collège pour vomir dans les fleurs juste en dessous.

..oOoOo..

Xanxus profita de la maladie de Bel pour l'envoyer encore fiévreux porter un message d'injures au bras droit de Tsuna qui le harcelait de lettres furieuses pour son non-respect envers le Juudaime. Un déchet malade est un déchet silencieux.

..oOoOo..

En attendant le lanceur de bombes dans le quartier général Vongola, Bel ne put s'empêcher de taquiner la jolie princesse qu'il avait devant lui. Mukuro envoya au chef de la Varia la photo du Prince en train de rouler une pelle à un Gokudera pas vraiment consentant.

..oOoOo..

Xanxus ne reçut plus jamais de lettre du gardien de la tempête. Mais il en envoya une à l'illusionniste pour le féliciter de son esprit d'à-propos et lui apprendre que Bel se remettait difficilement de la découverte de l'identité de sa « princesse ».

..oOoOo..

-Ma, ma, Squalo-kun, tu n'es pas très gentil. Si Bel-chan était resté ici au lieu de partir, tu aurais peut-être été sa princesse. Avec les superbes cheveux que tu as c'est très vraisemblable, gloussa Lussuria en voyant l'épéiste qui se fichait allègrement du prince.

Un silence assourdissant suivit cette remarque, puis un « VOOOI! » retentissant.

..oOoOo..

-Oh, non! soupira Tsuna en découvrant dans son bureau un Gokudera à genoux devant un Yamamoto gêné à qui il jurait protection et fidélité.

-Et si on envoyait ça à Byakuran? suggéra Sawada à Reborn en montrant le tube contenant les bactéries. Dans un paquet de chamallows ou quelque chose du genre?

-C'est une idée, répondit le tueur.

..oOoOo..

_Pour MmeRoronoa celui là ^^ : _

Xanxus pouvait appeler Squalo déchet, lui balancer tous les trucs qu'il voulait à la figure et affirmer qu'il aimerait bien voir crever bêtement l'épéiste, plus personne dans la Varia ne le croyait. Tout ça parce que Besta était un jour allé lécher les blessures du requin de Squalo après une mission, maintenant de force au sol le squale qui se débattait. Il avait même empêché le paon de Lussuria de s'en occuper. Depuis, Bel appelait Squalo « le lionceau du boss ».

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu! A la prochaine!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonsoir ^^!

Après un long moment sans poster ni me connecter (normalement je réponds aux reviews qui me sont mises :/), je reviens à l'une de mes premières fics sur le fandom. Avec le stress de la rentrée et mon déménagement à l'autre bout de la France, il se peut que je ne réponde pas à toutes les reviews ou avec un peu de retard. Je m'en excuse d'avance ^^.

Maintenant, bonne lecture! (merci à MmeRoronoa pour sa relecture)

* * *

Être le plus petit et plus jeune membre de la Varia avait quand même des inconvénients. Bel l'apprit en pleine mission, lorsqu'une femme l'attrapa par le bras en lui disant de rester avec les autres s'il voulait partir à la mer avec eux. Motif d'échec de mission : a été embarqué dans une colonie de vacances.

..oOoOo..

Squalo était hilare en lisant le rapport agrémenté des commentaires de Marmon, présent pour la mission. Lui et Xanxus reprirent l'idée pour envoyer Bel assassiner un mafieux dont la propriété jouxtait un camp de vacances. Pratique d'avoir un nain dans leurs rangs.

..oOoOo..

Depuis cette mission, une légende voudrait qu'un garçon fantôme hante les colonies de vacances pour tuer tous les enfants le premier soir de pleine lune. « Faut toujours que tu te la joues, Bel » soupira Marmon.

..oOoOo..

Pour son Noël, Bel voulait un père Noël qui distribue les cadeaux. Squalo ayant réussi à prendre en otage la couronne du prince, ce fut Levi qui s'y colla et qui accompagna le blond dans les rues, jusque l'armurerie. Le père noël électrique étonna bien des enfants.

..oOoOo..

S'ennuyant chez le dentiste, Squalo feuilletait un magazine féminin relativement récent. « Le protocole du barbecue est inscrit dans l'ADN mâle depuis l'âge des cavernes » prétendait la journaliste.

-Tch! Conneries! grommela l'épéiste en imaginant Xanxus avec des allumettes, face à un barbecue.

Trois jours plus tard, il devait admettre que le magazine avait raison. Son Boss n'avait simplement pas besoin d'allumettes pour cuire un déchet à point.

..oOoOo..

Toute la Varia se souvenait avec nostalgie du temps où Bel avait peur de l'orage. Lorsque le Prince avait été plus insupportable que d'ordinaire, Levi se glissait sous les fenêtres du blond pour faire des éclairs qu'il synchronisait avec un enregistrement de tonnerre. Jusqu'au jour où Belphegor ouvrit la fenêtre pour lui balancer des couteaux.

..oOoOo..

Les décorations de Noël de la Varia coûtaient cher, mais c'était de la qualité. Il en eurent la preuve le jour où, se battant avec Bel, Squalo bascula par dessus la rambarde de l'escalier et resta suspendu par une cheville à une guirlande électrique. Dix minutes à tenter de se décrocher, sous le regard blasé de Xanxus.

-Boss, je vous décroche la pêche du jour? ricana Bel en sortant un couteau.

-Laisse-le. Il décore, répondit Xanxus en ignorant les cris et les insultes que son bras droit lui envoyait copieusement.

Après tout, la guirlande clignotait encore et Lussuria emmêla joyeusement des décorations dans les cheveux de sa victime.

..oOoOo..

La tête de Xanxus quand il découvrir quinze personnes en train de faire des pompes dans son salon fut mémorable. En fait, ne pouvant plus se rabattre sur les facteurs, Lussuria avait monté une entreprise de bodybuilding pour trouver des amants. Il fut prié de trouver une autre méthode pour draguer ses futurs cadavres.

..oOoOo..

Un jour Marmon décida de faire des économies sur le petit déjeuner de toute la Varia sauf Xanxus. Il n'aurait pas dû. C'est sacré le petit déjeuner ; et avoir quatre assassins privés de tartines sur le dos, c'est dur.

..oOoOo..

La vengeance ne se fit pas attendre. Lussuria dessina et découpa une robe. Squalo et Levi obligèrent l'arcobaleno à la mettre. Et Bel traîna sa « petite sœur » devant Reborn, appelé là pour un quelconque problème diplomatique. Les tartines revinrent très vite sur la table du petit déjeuner. Il faut dire aussi que Xanxus avait peu apprécié le préavis de grève pour le retour des tartines et croissants du matin.

..oOoOo..

**_retour sur la maladie du précédent chapitre (rappelez-vous, Tsuna a envoyé un truc contaminé à Byakuran ^^) : _**

-Tu es mignon toi. Très mignon. Et très sage aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de passer plus de temps avec moi? Hum?

-Irie-sama, Byakuran-sama est malade. Il parle d'adopter l'un de ses chamallows, déclara une des Cervello dans le communicateur qui la reliait au rouquin.

-Pardon? s'étrangla Soichi en voyant son supérieur tapoter une petite boule blanche d'un air paternel.

..oOoOo..

La maladie se propagea rapidement parmi les fausses couronnes funéraires et faillit déclencher un massacre. « Salut ma belle! » lança Glo Xinia en donnant un brusque coup de cravache sur les fesses de Raziel. Par bonheur, Byakuran cherchait un témoin d'adoption à ce moment là et réussit à extraire Glo des couteaux du Prince.

..oOoOo..

A l'abri derrière son écran, Irie gérait comme il pouvait la situation. Il se demandait tout de même comment il devait prendre le fait que les Cervello à son service donnaient maintenant de l' « Irie-sama » à une plante verte dans le couloir.

..oOoOo..

Spanner avait organisé une course de Gola Mosca dans les couloirs, tandis qu'à l'infirmerie, Raziel tentait de tuer Ginger Bread en l'appelant Bel. Byakuran faisait les yeux doux à son chamallow et Genkishi marmonnait des trucs incompréhensibles dans un coin. « Attaquez maintenant. » envoya Soichi à Tsuna.

..oOoOo..

Heureusement, les vraies couronnes funéraires veillaient sur leur Boss adoré et repoussèrent l'attaque Vongola. Dommage qu'ils n'étaient pas encore au courant pour l'épidémie.

_à suivre ^^..._


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir et joyeux Noël à tous ceux qui s'égareront sur cette page ^^. J'espère que vous allez bien, et je vous souhaite une bonne année, si je ne re-poste pas d'ici là.

Merci à tous pour vos review ^^! **Nolwen**, **Now**, et **videl0** (j'ai rajouté Fran, comme demandé).

* * *

Un jour, Bel poussa le sadisme à son paroxysme. Squalo et Levi se baladèrent avec une bande cire à épiler sur le torse durant toute une journée avant que Lussuria n'accepte de les aider à enlever ça sans tirer.

..oOo..

Au départ, le prince en avait collé deux. Mais après avoir testé l'arrachage d'une seule... Ils avaient beau être des Varia, il ne fallait pas pousser.

..oOo..

- Vas-y! Je le tiens! Endors-le! grogna Squalo en maintenant le blond sur le sol.

Bel passa trois jours de mission avec une bande de cire collée à l'entrejambe. Vengeance.

..oOo..

Le plus dur fut encore de se faire traiter de douillets par Lussuria, puis de tapettes par leur Boss qui les avait entendu parler de ces « trucs de gonzesse ».

..oOo..

- Beeeel-sempaiii! Pourquoi est-ce que vous collez ces bandes de cires sur ce fauteuil? demanda Fran au prince qui affichait un grand sourire sadique.

Être un illusionniste avait du bon pour échapper à la malédiction de l'épilation surprise.

..oOo..

Si Squalo avait eu des tendances suicidaires, il aurait bien tenté de faire la blague de Bel à Xanxus. Mais tenter de retirer de force son pantalon au tireur ne faisait pas partie de ces trucs dont on sortait vivant.

..oOo..

Seul Mukuro eut le courage de le faire. Trafiquer les sous-vêtements de l'autre, puis faire en sorte que Squalo soit accusé. Le plan parfait qui égaya son ennuyeuse mission de piratage informatique du réseau Varia. Jusqu'à ce que l'épéiste soit innocenté.

..oOo..

Tsuna faisait face a un gros dilemme. Puisque l'option « livrer Mukuro » n'était pas disponible, soit il laissait les relations Varia-Vongola se dégrader sérieusement, soit il acceptait une épilation intégrale faite par le tireur lui-même...

..oOo..

D'après Reborn, le Neuvième insistait pour que les relations entre les deux camps se maintiennent à défaut de s'améliorer. Tsuna hésitait quant à l'interprétation de cette missive.

..oOo..

Un beau jour, un dépôt de plainte pour tentative d'assassinat arriva sur le bureau de Xanxus. Contrairement à d'habitude, ce dernier lut attentivement le papier ce n'était pas comme si leurs cibles avaient souvent l'occasion de porter plainte. Lequel de ces déchets avait loupé sa mission ?

..oOo..

En fait, ce n'était pas une mission.

- Faudra que quelqu'un explique à la vieille folle d'en face qu'on n'assassine pas avec des pinces à linge en plastique, grogna Squalo en parcourant le document.

..oOo..

En fait, Lussuria accrochait son linge lorsque l'une des pinces lui avait échappé pour s'écraser sur un volet de la maison à côté, à trente centimètres de la tête de sa propriétaire. Qui eut cru que le ressort de ces objets pouvait être aussi costaud?

..oOo..

S'ensuivit un débat : descendre la voisine ou la faire interner d'office?

- Shishi... Et si on vérifiait qu'on peut vraiment tuer quelqu'un avec ça? proposa Bel en ouvrant et fermant une pince à linge avec un sourire sadique.

..oOo..

Finalement, Levi renversa son verre sur le Boss et le verdict fut le suivant : le gardien de la foudre devait refroidir la voisine, mais la mission ne serait réussie que si le résultat d'autopsie déclarait que des pinces à linge en plastique étaient la cause de la mort. Sinon...

..oOo..

Ce Noël là, les assassins reçurent d'étranges cadeaux. Des pinces à linge pour Levi, une paire de ciseaux de coiffeur pour Bel, des bandes de cire pour Squalo et de l'huile post-épilation pour Xanxus. Fran passa la journée sur le toit pour leur échapper.

..oOo..

_retour sur la maladie ^^ : _

Les vraies couronnes funéraires mirent un temps avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde était malade, y compris Byakuran.

Zakuro se maudit de ne pas avoir plus réfléchi que ça et d'être allé réserver une salle pour le mariage de Byakuran avec un chamallow. Byakuran se sentait mieux à son retour et avait cru que l'homme-volcan se fichait de lui.

..oOo..

Bluebell se moqua copieusement de Zakuro après cet épisode, insistant particulièrement sur le moment où l'autre avait ramené un bouquet de fleur à son chef, pour « la mariée ».

..oOo..

Irie maudit Byakuran pour avoir forcé la porte de son labo pour le voir, et surtout, d'avoir surgi silencieusement dans son dos au moment où il peaufinait la compile des meilleurs moments de l'épidémie. L'un des temps forts du best of était précisément le discours de Byakuran qui découvrait qu'en fait il ne voulait plus adopter son chamallow mais se marier avec. « Pour le meilleur et pour le sucre ».

..oOo..

Lorsque les couronnes funéraires furent à leur tour contaminées, l'île qui leur servait d'habitation subit un remake de Jurassik park : en quelques heures, elle passa d'une paix relative au chaos le plus total.

Daisy resta étonnamment calme. En fait, il se prenait pour un lézard au soleil, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit passer Bluebell en poisson. « Massacrer » marmonna-t-il en se relevant.

..oOo..

Kykyo ne démentit pas sa réputation de couronne funéraire serviable. C'est ainsi qu'il arracha toutes les branches d'un arbre en s'exclamant « Byakuran-sama, le médecin vous a déconseillé les sucreries. Donnez-moi ces chamallows, le combat final approche, il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez malade ».

..oOo..

Il y eut une variante : « Byakuran-sama, ne vous inquiétez pas, votre malaise hypoglycémique va passer » affirma-t-il à un banc, sous le regard de son chef qui venait d'arriver sur l'île et constatait les dégâts.

..oOo..

Bluebell se prenait pour un dauphin et chassait les poissons tandis que Torikabuto obligea Bykuran à le poursuivre les yeux fermés pour ne pas être pris dans ses illusions.

..oOo..

Et Zakuro, me diriez-vous?

Le journal de 20h passait dans la base secrète Vongola. « Un nouveau volcan est apparu au milieu de l'océan ce matin suite à une éruption volcanique majeure. » annonça la présentatrice.

- Bon, je crois qu'on a trouvé la base secrète Millefiore, annonça Tsuna.

..oOo..

- Leurs boîtes-armes sont issues de dinosaures, commenta Gokudera, impressionné. L'idéal serait de se débarrasser d'eux maintenant qu'ils sont affaiblis.

- Aaah!Mais comment on se débarrasse de dinosaures? s'affola Tsuna en regardant sur l'écran les Velociraptor de Kykyo qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage.

- Hum, on leur envoie une météorite? suggéra Yamamoto en riant pour essayer de détendre l'ambiance.

Il y eut un silence assourdissant.

- Pas bête, lâcha enfin le fumeur.

* * *

Pour le meurtre aux pinces à linges, j'ai bien des idées mais ni le genre ni le rating de la fic ne s'y prêtent ^^.

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçus.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ^^ ! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de ces anecdotes, peut-être suivi par un autre. Je n'ai pas beaucoup posté ces derniers temps, et ça me manque beaucoup. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à qui je n'ai pas répondu. Merci à MmeRoronoa pour sa relecture !

* * *

Parmi les adversaires que Squalo avait affronté pour conserver son titre de second empereur de l'épée, il y avait eu des femmes.

– Vooi ! Je sais que tu es là et j'ai deux mots à te dire, femme ! avait-il braillé en défonçant la porte d'entrée de l'une d'elles.

Puis il la trouva.

– Dépêche-toi, conclut le Varia en refermant la porte des toilettes, gêné.

..oOoOo..

La deuxième du lot était réputée pour être la meilleure. Pourtant, quand Squalo arriva, elle était enceinte de six mois. La discussion qui suivit resta l'un des meilleurs moments bonus du dvd. Le squale ayant refusé de combattre avec deux melons et un ballon de basket sous sa veste, il n'y eut pas d'affrontement.

..oOoOo..

C'est ainsi que se conforta l'opinion de l'épéiste que l'épée n'était pas « une affaire de gonzesse ». Un jour, par hasard, il apprit que Miura Haru s'était mise au kendo et vit la démonstration de ses « talents ». Le soir même, il rêvait de cosplay Namahage qui le poursuivaient en lui reprochant de ne pas aimer les enfants. Le pire était encore le cauchemar où Yamamoto était une fille et refusait de s'entraîner parce qu'elle avait ses ragnagna.

..oOoOo..

Heureusement, l'apprentissage de la jeune fille s'arrêta assez vite lors d'un entraînement assez consternant avec Yamamoto dont Mukuro envoya la vidéo au varia.

– Vooi ! Comment as-tu réussi à _perdre_ face à cette idiote qui ne sait même pas tenir un sabre ? brailla-t-il qu'il réussit à mettre la main sur son élève.

Ça avait été très simple. Après cinq minutes à parer les coups désordonnés de la jeune femme, Yamamoto avait contre-attaqué. Un coup de sabre malencontreux avait tranché le t-shirt et le soutien-gorge de Haru, et, alors qu'il devenait tout rouge et bredouillait des excuses, elle l'avait désarmé en lui écrasant les doigts avec le plat de son sabre. Le tout en couinant d'un air effarouché et se en cachant d'une main.

..oOoOo..

Techniquement, Haru était donc le nouvel empereur de l'épée, et rien que pour cet affront, Squalo se sentait d'humeur à réduire en morceaux cet incapable Yamamoto, quoiqu'en dise le Vongola Decimo.

..oOoOo..

Néanmoins, les vrais problèmes commencèrent lorsque l'assassin décida de récupérer son ancien titre, encouragé par la Varia toute entière. Tsuna n'avait pas très envie de voir une Haru traumatisée par un combat avec Squalo. Il fallut donc trouver une solution d'urgence.

..oOoOo..

S'étant arrangé avec Bel pour que Yamamoto soit occupé ailleurs, Squalo se dirigea vers le manoir Vongola.

– Ah, mais tu arrives trop tard Squalo. Haru n'est plus empereur de l'épée. Elle a été battue par Lambo ce matin. Voilà la vidéo si tu veux, couina Tsuna à l'épéiste dont le visage se teintait d'une inquiétante couleur rouge.

..oOoOo..

Quand on veut protéger sa famille, on se trouve parfois dans des situations délicates, Sawada en fit une fois de plus l'expérience.

– Mais je t'en supplie, Hibari-san ! On n'arrive pas à retrouver Yamamoto ! Est-ce que tu peux te battre avec Lambo avec un sabre et devenir le prochain empereur de l'épée ? Je ne sais pas comment ils font mais la Varia arrive à deviner à chaque fois où on le cache et il ne va pas survivre longtemps à ce train là... Je t'en suppl...

– Non.

..oOoOo..

Finalement, on retrouva Yamamoto, après avoir envoyé Squalo respectivement à Lambo, Kyoko, Ryohei, Gokudera, Mukuro et enfin, après avoir essayé de lui faire croire que Byakuran était le suivant, Sawada Tsunayoshi lui-même. Lui, le base-baller et Lambo survécurent au bouillant Varia sans séquelle définitive.

..oOoOo..

Et personne sauf Tsuna ne sut qu'en fait le titre de l'empereur de l'épée revenait actuellement à Chrome qui jouait souvent avec Lambo. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Restait donc à gérer les messages de Byakuran qui demandait pourquoi Squalo les harcelait lui et son Gen-chan.

..oOoOo..

Le Neuvième se demandait (sans trop se faire d'illusions) si Xanxus lui présenterait un jour une femme qu'il aurait l'intention d'épouser. Son fils adoptif ne semblait pas du genre à supporter longtemps une poule vénale. Et aucune femme bien n'oserait le présenter à ses parents.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Xanxus se posait la même question à propos de Levi.

**... ... ...**

**_Retour sur la maladie ^^ : _**

Personne n'ayant réellement envie de se lancer à l'assaut d'une île aux airs de Jurassik Park, tout le monde avait donc trouvé l'idée de Yamamoto géniale. Puis vint la grande question :

– On trouve où une météorite ?

..oOoOo..

Tsuna ayant refusé de décrocher la lune pour l'utiliser comme missile, la solution vint d'un coup, lumineuse :

– Chrome, on aurait besoin d'une illusion. Une grosse illusion.

– Ça n'ira pas, Boss. Je ne suis pas Mukuro-sama.

– Il faudrait quelque chose d'explosif, affirma fermement Gokudera.

– Explosif, tu dis ? répéta Tsuna en écartant mentalement le détournement de missile nucléaire.

..oOoOo..

Pendant ce temps, là, Byakuran peinait à récupérer ses couronnes funéraires et venait de décider d'employer les grands moyens, notamment en mettant un déguisement d'infirmier pour Daisy qui en avait peur. C'est à ce moment là que choisit la Varia pour arriver.

..oOoOo..

Xanxus avait du mal à avaler qu'il s'était dérangé pour neutraliser une telle bande de zigotos, à commencer par ce type déguisé en infirmier qu'il venait d'assommer en détruisant le banc sous lequel il rampait avec une sucette.

..oOoOo..

Puis Squalo et son requin ramenèrent une sorte de sirène coincée dans un filet allumé d'une flamme de type ciel. Bel signala qu'il avait épinglé un gros papillon qui tentait de butiner une marguerite. Lussuria s'était vu offrir le thé par un mec aux cheveux vert plutôt avenant, et ils avaient parlé maquillage.

..oOoOo..

Il ne restait plus que la capture (et la revente, pour honorer Marmon, dixit Bel) du dinosaure bizarre qui courait après les oiseaux ainsi que la capture du lézard humain qui prenait le soleil en marmonnant « pas piqûre ! pas piqûre ! ».

..oOoOo..

Une fois cela fait, Squalo était parti se bourrer la gueule en compagnie de Genkishi avec lequel il discuta de l'égoïsme des boss mafieux et de l'éventuel remplacement de leur insolente nouvelle recrue qui leur manquait décidément de respect. Et Sawada Tsunayoshi était injoignable, ce déchet.

..oOoOo..

– C'était brillant Juudaime ! Brillant !

– C'est toi qui a insisté pour quelque chose d'explosif Gokudera-kun. Et j'ai pensé à Xanxus, héhé.

Puis Tsuna prit une grande inspiration :

– Maintenant, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour demander à Xanxus s'il est vacciné contre la bactérie, parce qu'on a "oublié" de le mettre au courant. Un volontaire?


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour et bonne année à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Pour ma part, j'ai eu pas mal de travail, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas posté ni répondu aux reviews depuis un long moment. Mes chapitres sont toujours sur le feu et avancent lentement, mais ils avancent. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Xanxus avait pris jeune l'habitude de tout détruire autour de lui quand il était en colère. Mais il n'avait pas toujours été habile. Notamment le jour où, après qu'il ait détruit un mur, les trois étages du manoir s'étaient effondrés sur lui. Le tout sous le regard ahuri de Squalo qui s'entraînait à l'extérieur.

..oOoOo..

Depuis, Xanxus était incollable sur les questions de murs porteurs. L'épéiste savait quant à lui à quoi ressemblait la tête de quelqu'un qui réalise qu'il va prendre tout un bâtiment sur le crâne.

..oOoOo..

Plus jeune, le Neuvième s'était entre autres inquiété des quantités d'alcool que son fils ingérait, au point d'envoyer un de ses gardiens enquêter. Mais ce dernier revint rassurant : les fluctuations du stock d'alcool du manoir étaient surtout dues au tempérament difficile de Xanxus. Avec un ratio d'un verre bu pour trois autres balancés sur ses hommes, la quantité d'alcool ingérée restait raisonnable.

..oOoOo..

La puissance de la voix de Squalo était célèbre. A croire qu'il avait avalé un mégaphone miniature.

« Quarante ans de batterie » avait dit Verde ce jour là.

..oOoOo..

Xanxus se souvient assez bien de la première fois où il avait amené discrètement une prostituée dans ses quartiers. Son père avait frappé à sa porte au moment précis où elle partait. Il avait quinze ans, et toute la Varia avait été au courant dans les deux heures.

..oOoOo..

Le boss Varia avait réussi en une phrase à vexer Squalo. Pas l'un de ses commentaires sur l'apparence du squale et de ses cheveux. Pas non plus en parlant de ses performances de combat. Pas en l'appelant déchet. Pas en lui balançant un énième verre sur la figure. Non. Ce jour là, il était un peu bourré. « Un requin, en fait, c'est un gros poisson rouge. En bleu ».

..oOoOo..

Un jour, excédé de recevoir divers objets de la part de son boss pas du matin, Squalo avait attrapé le premier truc qu'il avait sous la main et l'avait renvoyé. Mal réveillé, Xanxus n'avait pas esquivé le bol de chocolat chaud. L'épéiste avait brusquement décidé son départ pour six semaines de vacances en Sibérie en plein mois de novembre.

..oOoOo..

Depuis un échec cuisant, la Varia n'aimait pas trop les missions en France. C'était pourtant un plan parfait. Suivre une voiture, prendre un détour pour lui couper la route, éliminer ses passagers. Simple, efficace. A un détail près : trois tonnes de pommes de terre déposées sur la route par des agriculteurs en colère.

..oOoOo..

Il y avait aussi eu l'attentat au fromage. On ne ferait pas croire à Squalo que cette meule de 40 kilos s'était sauvée par la fenêtre de la fabrique pour exploser leur pare-brise totalement par hasard. Cela dit, la tête de Levi après qu'il se soit pris le fromage dans la figure avait fait rire jusqu'à Xanxus.

..oOoOo..

Bref, un échec total qui fut couronné par l'envoi moqueur d'une bouteille de vin blanc par leur cible, visiblement en pleine santé : Après les pommes de terre et le fromage, « un bon vin, pour faire une bonne raclette ».

..oOoOo..

Et à Noël, Squalo avait eu une boîte de daphnies. Levi un sachet de Comté. Lussuria un sac de pomme de terre, et Bel des cornes de renne de Sibérie « coupées main ». Pour le reste, ils n'en savaient rien, puisque Xanxus avait détruit tout le reste des cadeaux en découvrant la brique rouge qui lui était destinée.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Ça fait longtemps, et je m'en excuse. Je crois que l'arrêt de l'anime Reborn m'éloigne progressivement du fandom, plus encore que les études. Ce chapitre est une sorte de réadaptation à l'écriture, aussi il est loin d'être parfait. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ! Merci à toutes les revieweuses ! Même si je ne vous réponds pas, vous êtes un lien avec la fanfiction qui me rappelle à elle. Donc merci encore à vous ^^!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La réputation de pervers de Levi n'était pas due à la pile de revues pornographiques dans sa chambre. Non. Tout avait commencé le jour où Squalo et Xanxus l'avaient découvert en train de courir nu dans le salon après Belphégor.

**..oOoOo..**

Étant donné que le Prince avait huit ans, des questions méritaient d'être posées.

– Mais, Boss, je vous jure que j'étais sous la douche et qu'il a détruit mes vêtements !

– Et pourquoi tu n'es pas mouillé, déchet ? rétorqua le boss qui savait reconnaître un mensonge quand il en entendait un.

– Je... Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'ouvrir l'eau, boss !

**..oOoOo..**

Le fin mot de l'histoire était que Bel avait dérobé la poupée gonflable préférée de Levi, approximativement cinq secondes avant son utilisation. Pamela n'avait pas survécu à l'affaire, pas plus que la réputation de Levi.

**..oOoOo..**

Ils avaient beau être des Varia, ils avaient tout de même vécu des moments gênants. Notamment dans cette fête, où Xanxus et Squalo s'étaient infiltrés avec Marmon sous l'identité du comte et de la comtesse de Rosendeld. Le fait qu'un jour il danserait la valse avec Xanxus n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit de Squalo, même dans ses rêves les plus bizarres.

**..oOoOo..**

« Si tu me marches sur le pied, je te bute, déchet »

Ou comment décupler en une phrase le niveau de difficulté de l'épreuve. Inutile de dire que Squalo ne savait pas du tout danser la valse. Mais le plus dur fut encore d'ignorer Byakuran qui se mit à les applaudir bruyamment.

**..oOoOo..**

Marmon dirait d'ailleurs d'eux un peu plus tard qu'ils dansaient avec l'élégance de deux pingouins attachés ensemble. Squalo rétorqua qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire la fille. Bel répondit que ça l'étonnerait mais qu'il y avait un début à tout. Et la bagarre commença.

**..oOoOo..**

Les anneaux et leur pouvoir indispensable avaient radicalement changé la vie de la Varia. Pour le mieux, bien sûr. Mais il y avait quelques inconvénients.

C'est ainsi que Lussuria retrouva Besta chez lui, affalé dans sa douche, appréciant l'eau qui s'écoulait du robinet arraché. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Squalo, l'épéiste organisa une réunion surprise le lendemain.

Thème : l'eau, les félins et les salles de bain

Introduction (Bel) : « Boss, Besta a démoli mes WC pour se laver. »

Développement (Squalo) : Vooi, connard de boss, ta foutue bestiole casse tout ! Dresse-la !»

Conclusion (Xanxus) : « C'est bon, déchets, je vais m'en occuper ».

Epilogue : « Shishi, boss, ton ligre est dans la piscine ! », annonça Bel en regardant Squalo sortir précipitamment de l'eau et courir en maillot de bain dans tout le jardin pour échapper au félin qui n'avait pas apprécié d'être dérangé dans son bain.

**..oOoOo..**

L'anneau soleil de Lussuria était notamment très utile pour soigner les blessures, malgré le fait que le blessé soit souvent obligé de passer chez le coiffeur juste après. Ça ne posait pas de problème particulier, jusqu'à ce que ce soit le tour de Squalo. En voyant les regards moqueurs tournés vers lui, ce dernier refusa les soins en décrétant que les vrais hommes se soignaient aux pansements.

– Et n'ont pas les cheveux qui traînent par terre, compléta Bel.

**..oOoOo..**

La voix de Squalo avait des avantages. Prenez la fois où Lussuria, Marmon et Bel poursuivaient dans la jungle une famille ennemie qui avait enlevé Levi. Le gardien du soleil n'avait eu qu'à appeler Squalo, resté en Italie à remplir des papiers. L'épéiste avait ensuite appelé le portable à Levi, attendu que leur ennemi décroche, et « VOOOI !». L'équipe sur place avait rapidement pu localiser les ennemis sourds.

**..oOoOo..**

Suite à cet bataille, il fut implicitement convenu dans la mafia qu'il fallait négocier les rançons par texto, ou éventuellement, par pigeon voyageur. La rumeur courait aussi que Byakuran avait essayé de localiser la base secrète Vongola de cette manière.

**..oOoOo..**

Lors de la bataille des anneaux, il avait été décidé par Xanxus, méfiant, d'empoisonner Sawada Tsunayoshi. Une mission à effectuer en toute discrétion. S'introduire sans être repéré par Reborn, prendre le bento, ressortir de la maison aussitôt, ouvrir le bento, découvrir que Lambo avait vomi dedans, remettre le bento à sa place, et expliquer la raison de son échec à Xanxus.

**..oOoOo..**

La deuxième tentative avait été l'opération _Blanche-neige_. Mais c'était Bianchi qui avait acheté les pommes de Marmon, et il avait été vite clair que ça avait été un gachis de pommes.

Il n'y eu pas de nouvel essai. « C'est qu'un collégien, il y a juste à lui cramer la gueule » dixit Xanxus.

**..oOoOo..**

La première fois que la Varia avait rencontré Fran, ce dernier s'était demandé ce que des mafieux pouvaient bien faire dans son Jura natal. Trafic de fromage ? D'appareils à raclette ?

**..oOoOo..**

Puis, l'illusionniste se rendit compte que ce n'était ni le Comté ni le Morbier qui intéressaient les mafieux.

– Ah ! En fait vous êtes des prostitués travestis ! s'exclama-t-il alors que Squalo lui expliquait pour la troisième fois qu'ils voulaient le recruter comme assassin.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle le recrutement de Fran fut un peu brutal.


	10. Chapter 10

L'idée du ballon n'est pas de moi, mais elle m'a _beaucoup_ fait rire. Bonne lecture ^^ !

* * *

« Vous croyez que Squalo s'est toujours fait plaisir de la main droite ou qu'il est devenu droitier après s'être coupé la main ? » demanda Bel lors d'un après-midi de juin assez ennuyeux. L'épéiste resta plus que perplexe devant l'invitation à venir regarder avec eux les DVD X secrets de Levi en se bourrant la gueule.

..oOoOo..

– Lussuria. Je crois que Bel me drague, annonça l'épéiste au gardien du soleil, quelques heures plus tard.

Ce fut au tour du Prince de ne pas comprendre lorsqu'une poupée gonflable masculine arriva mystérieusement dans sa chambre. Seule la couronne en papier doré prouvait que ce n'était pas à Levi que le paquet était destiné.

..oOoOo..

Marmon essayait toujours de faire des économies à la Varia. Et il venait de trouver une source de pertes assez importante. C'est ainsi que Xanxus reçu un mot anonyme avec un schéma explicatif du fonctionnement de base d'un téléphone, le bouton « raccrocher » entouré avec du feutre rouge.

..oOoOo..

Bien évidemment, le tireur le prit très mal et la note des téléphones doubla. Avec la complicité des autres, l'illusionniste trouva quelque chose qui allait dissuader leur chef.

..oOoOo..

Personne n'osa évidemment se dénoncer pour le coup des écouteurs explosifs. Voir Xanxus zigzaguer à moitié sourd, le visage tout noir et les cheveux ébouriffés était hilarant mais dangereux.

..oOoOo..

Mais le boss trouva vite une parade aux écouteurs possédant un détonateur : selon l'humeur, il les balançait par la fenêtre ou les donnait à manger à Besta. Le ligre détestait quand sa nourriture explosait et détruisait au minimum une porte quand cela arrivait.

..oOoOo..

Puis l'illumination vint : « Boss, étant donné l'augmentation du budget écouteurs et téléphones, on va être obligé de diminuer votre budget alcool. »

– « Ça fait une division par deux », ajouta Squalo, le nez dans les papiers, avant d'ajouter, une fois Xanxus parti : « Tch, on aurait pu le sevrer. ».

..oOoOo..

Lors des pauses de leurs entraînements, Squalo aimait bien jouer de temps en temps à qui était le plus fort avec la boîte-arme chien de Yamamoto. Pas besoin d'allumer sa flamme, juste de le laisser mordre sa main artificielle et de prouver que Jiro avait beau tirer, il n'était pas capable de le faire bouger d'un millimètre. Jusqu'au jour où...

– Haha ! Bon chien ! s'exclama Yamamoto quand son akita lui ramena la fausse main avec l'épée toujours accrochée au bout.

..oOoOo..

Ce fut à cette occasion que le baseballer apprit qu'on ne félicitait pas un chien avant qu'il ait fait ce qu'on voulait. En tout cas, Squalo n'apprécia pas de devoir courir après sa main pendant un quart d'heure. Ni de voir son élève bourré imiter ses « Au pied ! Vooi ! » rageurs devant Gokudera, mort de rire.

..oOoOo..

Mais l'épéiste ne fut pas le seul à subir le tempérament joueur de la boîte-arme akita. Bel l'apprit à ses dépends quand il vit Jiro parader fièrement dans tout le manoir Varia avec son vison dans la gueule, attrapé après plusieurs jours d'efforts.

..oOoOo..

Un vingt-quatre décembre, deux missions urgentes tombèrent en simultané : se débarrasser d'un flic trop curieux et empêcher le décollage d'un ballon-sonde scientifique qui risquait de survoler une zone secrète Vongola. Plutôt que de faire deux groupes, Squalo suggéra de faire d'une pierre, deux coups.

C'est ainsi que les policiers italiens se retrouvèrent à poursuivre un cadavre qui volait tranquillement vers la frontière Suisse.

..oOoOo..

La Varia sabra le champagne devant le journal télévisé. Devant l'annonce de centaines d'enfants traumatisés, Bel reçut une prime pour son idée de déguiser le corps en père noël. Pendu par les pieds au ballon qui peinait à décoller, leur victime avait traversé la ville à vingt mètres du sol, poursuivi par des policiers en voiture avant de commencer à prendre de l'altitude.

..oOoOo..

Puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva : arrivé à une certaine hauteur, le ballon éclata, laissant son passager se changer en compote trente kilomètres plus bas. Le père noël s'écrasa dans la région des lacs, au grand dam de l'armée de l'air et de la police qui ne le retrouvèrent pas, supposant que le corps était tombé dans l'eau ou encore en pleine nature.

..oOoOo..

En vérité, Squalo aurait donné deux mois de salaire pour voir la tête de Dino quand le cadavre avait éclaté sur sa terrasse, où il prenait l'air en essayant d'oublier ses dossiers.


End file.
